Zurui
Who is Zurui? Zurui is a born Lycan who is married to Lumi. She is well known for being friends with Moxi and Lumi and being a Lycan mother. Lore Biography/History The Past Not much is known about Zuruis life before her introduction. What is known is that her and her brother Zenekon separated from their previous pack having fundamental disagreements with the packs mentality and abandoned them. Unlike her brother she decided to see new sights and explored the more populated areas eventually stumbling into The Great Pug. Introduction & Dating Lumi Zurui was introduced into The Great Pug around late March as well as her major love interest Lumi. The couple met at the pug and quickly hit it off becoming what was essentially known as the “bar couple”. After one passionate night time encounter Zurui in heat bites Lumi infecting him with the Lycan curse and turning him into a half-Lycan. She very much regrets this decision changing her lovers life permanently without his consent to such a transformation. While she feels bad for forcing this life upon him her partner gets used to such a life and they continue their relationship enjoying this newfound bond. During their nightly dates at The Pug the acquire the ire of the Pugs owner Roflgator as he takes a stance against “furries” which he includes Lycans. Despite the gator bots attempts to make things difficult for them they persevered and kept going to their nightly hangout letting their relationship grow until Lumi proposes to her. The Challenge As a way to get back at Rob for his meddling Zurui challenges the bot to a game of Battle Discs which a bet was placed that if Roflgator lost he would be their flower girl for the wedding. Zurui wins and the bar owner accepts his fate reluctantly. However he concocts a plan to ruin their wedding as many expected. Marriage to Lumi On May 6th, 2018 Zurui gets married to Lumi. They have many guests attending the wedding including many members of The Great Pug RP Collective such as Oblivious, Buza, Foreigner, Prophet^, Gladeatr, etc. During her walking down the aisle Roflgator unhappy with being forced to be the flower girl signaled for the wedding crasher Limez to ruin the ceremony by blasting deafeningly loud music during the wedding. This however did not ruin the wedding as everyone simply turned down their avatar sounds. The ceremony continued as normal with GreatKhan officiating the wedding. The Ritual On May 9th, 2018 Zurui goes with Lumi to attend a ritual that would turn him into a full Lycan via Arcadum using dark magic. Moxi had accompanied the 2 but she soon left not fully agreeing with how they were going about the change. Zurui disappointed says they are no longer friends as she leaves. This caused a brief rift in their friendship but it helped fulfill the price for the ritual to be completed. With that her husband was now a full blooded Lycan. The First Born Soon around mid-May Zurui finds herself to be pregnant with Lumis child. They still continue to hangout in The Great Pug however she can no longer drink due to her state and becomes moodier causing many fights between her and her brother Zenekon who had recently been going to the bar. On June 5th Novalee is born the first Lycan pup of her and Lumi and she is now free to drink once again. The Triplets On July 28th, 2018 Zurui takes a pregnancy test after feeling strange the past few weeks. The pregnancy test turns out positive announcing another pregnancy between the Lycan couple. Later that day the news was broken to their son Novalee letting him know he would soon be a big brother. Over the weeks Zurui was getting noticeably bigger than her previous pregnancy as well as more displeasure. As the due date came closer they realize that they would be having triplets and on August 24th the triplets are born. They are named Arcada, Skiira, and Kelaya. Personality Zurui had started with a shy personality but overtime became more outgoing. She’s said many overly lewd things as well as made comments that are very “bold”. She’s shown some psychopathic tendencies from one particular instance where she choked someone nearly to death. When it comes to her children shes very protective and loving. Family Not much is known about Zurui’s previous pack/family as her and her brother Zenekon have abandoned their pack and have started their own in a sense. She is married to her husband Lumi whom she has four children with the oldest being Novalee and then the triplet pups Arcada, Skiira, and Kelaya. Powers and Skills Being a Lycan Zurui has heightened senses, supernatural strength, strong regenerative abilities as well as a transformation ability. She is able to turn into a pale white version of herself making her more frightening to others. She has shown great skill in Battle Disks and has made clothing (models) for many of her friends as well as her family. Alternative Roleplaying Characters Exzio Exzio is a half demon, half elf enchanter in Arcadum’s Forbidden Knowledge RP of Callous Row]] Ais Hestia Ais Hestia is a demon who intends to make the dark world of Callous Row a little Brighter with her sweet's shop named Happi. Trivia * Her 3 triplets all have 6 letters in their name leading them to be called the devil children 666. * Her husband Lumi has jokingly said that their new last name is Nani. But is it a joke. * She has made models for herself, Moxi, Lumi, and her children. * Zurui was recruited to the Dirty Dancers in the sub group Dirty Divas. Links * Twitter: https://twitter.com/ZuruiVR * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/zuruivr Videos and Clips * YouTube Video - Limez interrupts Lumis and Zuruis wedding (Roflgators POV) *Rejecting Foreigner for not being an "alpha" *Arguing with Meech *What would an alpha do Meech? *Meech is "just a little bit" *Giving Meech a bad rating Gallery File:VRChat_1920x1080_2018-05-09_00-59-43.780.png|Group photo of Lumi, Zurui, GM3, WifiPunk, JKLMNOPaige, Moxi, and WixelPixel File:Roflgator_Aug_2nd_17_Zurui_and_Itslumi.jpg|Zurui and Lumi visiting The Gator Bar File:Zurui_and_child.jpg|Zurui and her son Novalee File:Zurui_Lena.jpg|Zurui and Lenaloo in their Dirty Divas outfits File:Arcadum_RP_July 18th_zurui_and_itslumi.jpg|Exzio, Zuruis Forbidden Knowledge RP character and Phurion (portrayed by ItsLumi) File:DnCKsJ1VsAAPWO8.jpg|Lumi and Zurui Rofl Mar 6th 12 Zurui.jpg|Lycan Zurui Rofl May 3rd 2019 3 Zurui rejects Foreigner.jpg|Rejecting Foreigners advances Rofl May 3rd 2019 4 Zurui.jpg|Visiting The Greater Gator Rofl May 3rd 2019 18 RP Tryouts MamaYumYum SciFri and Zurui.jpg|Participating in RP-tryouts with MamaYumYum and SciFri Rofl 2019 May 8th 33 Zurui breaks Axandrs camera.jpg|Breaking Axandrs camera Rofl 2019 May 8th 34 Meech and Zurui.jpg|Arguing with Meech and his potty mouth Rofl May 19th 2019 2 Zurui.jpg|Outfit while visiting The Platinum Meechler Rofl May 19th 2019 3 Zurui.jpg|Outfit while visiting The Platinum Meechler Stealth May 25th 2019 3 Zurui.jpg|Talking to Chipz at the Neko Nights Night Club Category:Characters Category:People Category:Lycans